or so he thought
by modern.day.cleopatra
Summary: Because he was always so careless, and it wasn't that surprising if you thought about it. He was just thankful that she came by, otherwise he would've sat there for eternity. No doubt. :Rima x Kuukai - friendship: — :slight Kuukai x Utau: — :one-shot:


**_-Or so he thought-_**

**_-/:|:\-_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The surroundings were peaceful.

One summer afternoon, it was awfully serene. The trees swayed with every blow of the wind as the flowers danced beside them, and the sun shone as bright as ever. Adults minded their own business, as they hurried past with their kids clutching their hands. The atmosphere was fluffy, and nearly everyone had a smile on their face.

But for one brown-haired teen, it was the complete opposite.

He sat perched at a bench, watching intently as people and cars passed the street with a frown. It was very rare for the him to behave like this, to even sit there without some sort of cheerful expression on his face. Many had said that the grin on his face was ever lasting, and he was glad they thought like that. But sometimes, even Kuukai wanted for someone to see through that smile.

Someone to know that he couldn't brush every single thing off with a stupid grin. He mainly did it to cheer up those close to him; he'd do anything for them. And putting on any sort of facial expression and giving them the awesome thumbs up was included.

It would be a lie to say all his attempts were fake, though. Kuukai was carefree and cheerful; it was in his natural behavior. And usually, he used it to his advantage.

He heaved a sigh as he leaned back onto the bench, resting the back of his head on his forearms. Many thoughts were occupying his mind right now, so he chose to think about one, which he considered the most important at the moment.

Kuukai barely ever sat at this particular bench, even he didn't know why. He preferred the one around the corner, which was closer to the usually crowded park.

Why he wasn't there at this moment had everything to do with the blonde singer, he mused.

They were scheduled to meet about fifty three minutes ago. Precisely, Sunday the nineteenth, at five PM. Why wasn't she here yet? Kuukai felt like she didn't want to come. When he asked her if they could hang out, her lively character had immediately dimmed. Or so he thought.

Kuukai was definitely_ not_ bright. Infact, he was one of the most dumbest people in his class. But the boy could tell when something was wrong. He was so intrigued on interrogating her that day, but even he knew better than to do so.

No, he kept telling himself. It wasn't right to jump to conclusions.

Inwardly cursing himself, he resisted the urge to ring her right then and there. Kuukai was a patient fellow, he really was. But how many times had he found her name on his mobile, and pressed that red button?

However, if Utau didn't want to come, he thought, then he was sure that she would've called him and made up some sort of witty excuse. After all, nearly all girls in movies did that...

Kuukai was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up and caught sight of a short, but petite blonde, and instantly, his eyes lit up in half-pretend pleasure. It wasn't exactly the blonde he was looking for though, but either way, he decided to greet her like his usual self.

He put his trademark grin in place and jumped up, tackling her into a one-arm hug, "Hey, Mashiro! What are you doing here?"

She glared at him, before shoving him away and sitting on the other side of where he previously sat. She placed her little handbag on her lap and folded her arms over her chest, "I was heading over to Amu's. We were planning on hanging out at the mall today."

"Oh."

After that, no-one cared to speak. The quietness was deafening, Kuukai thought. It wasn't really _that_ awkward, but he was just not used to being around her so much, that neither of them could think up of anything appropriate to say.

Breaking the silence, she looked up him, no traces of patience in her voice, "What's wrong?"

To say that Kuukai was surprised would be an understatement, no doubt. If it was due to the fact that it was _Rima_ asking about him, or the fact that there were no hints of annoyance on her face, he didn't know.

Nevertheless, he smiled and decided to answer her question without further ado, plopping back down beside her, "What do you mean?"

He winced. It seemed Kuukai had been pushing his luck, because her usual expression was back.

"I've been observing you for a while, idiot. I know that there's something wrong."

He knew that he had lost. She was so downright, so blunt, and he briefly wondered how on Earth she was best friends with the sweet and light-headed Amu.

The smile had vanished from his face as quickly as it had come. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leaned back to repeat his previous stance, and busied himself by watching the clouds go past, one by one.

"So, Mashiro, I guess there's no point in hiding it now. Anyway, I kinda wanted to hang out with Utau today. She told me that she'd be free on Sunday, which is why I even delayed my practice - not that I mind, but it's just that she told me she would be here. But she's not here yet, and man, I've been waiting here for over an hour! I just wanna go home now, but what if she arrives after I leave? I mean-!"

He was cut off by a frustrated sigh. He whipped his head around to face her, and he was surprised to find that she had a small smirk etched on her face. She got up, holding her bag in place, and stood opposite him.

"You idiot, today isn't Sunday, it's Saturday." She walked away, muttering something along the lines of 'See ya, stupid'.

Kuukai was speechless. Digging into his pocket for his mobile, he flipped it open, only to find that today was infact, Saturday the eighteenth.

How _humiliating._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-:|:\-**

**¤ End ¤**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're probably thinking:**

**"Omg, how could Kuukai be so stupid?"**

**Yeah, I know, but this happened to one of my guy friends a few days ago. Aha, and I thought that Rima and Kuukai would fit best. So yeah, review please, and as always, concrit is greatly appreciated. (:**

**¤ Thanks for reading.**


End file.
